


Let Me Rust

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Grieving Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At nearly two hundred years old, the Spine has practically reached his breaking point. Nobody has heard from him in weeks, until Steve decides to break him out of his shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, reasoning. My head canon Steve is a dragon, therefore he ages slooooowly. He barely looks over one hundred years old, honestly. ;3

The manor was far too quiet for comfort.

The few members of the original band who were left... Well, they were the most silent and secluded of everyone. Most importantly, the Spine.

Peter had tried to get him out of the Hall of Wires, and each time he'd try, Qwerty would just come down. Tell him the Spine wasn't taking visitors. That he had to be alone. He wouldn't even come out when Rabbit tried to help.

Until one day, when Steve had enough of it.

"The Spine, come down here."

No response.

"I don't wanna have to use voice commands. You know I will."

Still nothing.

He hesitated, then let out a long sigh as he leaned against a bundle of wires by the wall. "Look, buddy... I know you're... Grieving, right now, and with everything that's happened, I don't blame you, but... You've gottah come down. Your family needs you. The _band_ needs-"

"The band is over, Steven."

The flatness in his voice made Steve cringe, and the echo in the hall made it sound so much worse. "It doesn't have to be. We still have Rabbit, and me, and we can find a replacement for--"

"Stop. Stop talking, right now. I don't want to hear it."

Another cringe, and Steve sighed. "Okay... That was insensitive. I'm sorry."

" _Insensitive?_ " Spine laughed, and there was a bit of mechanical whirring that came from the ceiling as he slid down the wires. The hall put him back together, head and spine in (slightly rusted) titanium chassis. He stomped his way in front of Steve, cheeks oil stained and optics dim. "He was my _brother,_ Steven. My best friend. We will _not_ be able to replace him, not in a million years. Not until I'm completely rusted over."

Steve leaned back, looking up at his friend with wide eyes. He sighed, lowering his voice and hesitantly putting a hand to Spine's shoulder. "Spine, just take a couple deep breaths. Everything is going to be alright."

He was going to retort, before his optics flickered, balled up fists loosening. He took a few deep, unneeded breaths, closing his eyes and leaning slightly against Steve's hand. "I feel so... _Old._ "

"So do I, buddy." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, if only by a little.

"No, I mean it. I just... Want this to-to-o be over." There's that stutter, he was wondering where it went.

"Well, you're almost two hundred years old, now. That's expected." He paused, patting his shoulder. "Hey, you're due for repairs, wanna go do that?"

"I don't want repairs." He shrugged Steve's hand off his shoulder, narrowing his eyes.

Steve raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Don't tell me you're gonnah act like Rabbit used to. Have you seen her lately?"

"I haven't seen anyone lately." The matter of factness in his voice broke Steve's heart.

"Well, she's running great. Sparkly, brand new metal plating. Her stutter's even almost gone, looks like you caught it."

Spine rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head. "I'm sure. You do realize she'll be the next to go, don't you? She's the oldest 'bot out of all of us. All these repairs you give us won't make us any younger, and-"

"Alright, I'm just gonnah stop you right there, because I can hear your systems working overtime and you _seriously_ need to calm down." He grabbed Spine's shoulder, making the robot's eyes go wide.

"Y--... You're grip's gotten stro-o-onger... P-please, let go..." Steve shook his head, tightening his grip and pulling him a little closer. That made Spine panic.

"Steve, please! Don't d-d-do this, I'm fine! I don't ne-ne-e-need upgrades, I-I-I'm fine--" Despite the squirming, Steve tugged him down one last time, slamming his hand against the switch on the back of Spine's neck. The robot twitched violently before falling to the ground, rather loudly.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Steve... Can we come in now?" Rabbit peeked in the doorway, Peter the Sixth and Norman stepping in behind her.

Steve turned away, heading out past them and making a point out of hiding his face. "Yes... Take him to my workroom, please."


	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty ooc Steve. Derp.

"Did ya' hear what he said? Do ya' think he meant it?"

"I'm sure he was just worked up... He couldn't say something like that about you."

"But... H-he sounded so serious... And- and the thing about the _band_ \--!"

"Will you two shut yer' traps? He should be waking up."

The Spine was propped up on Steve's worktable, core whirring and fingers twitching as he started to wake up.

He let out a quiet groan, forcing his eyes open and bringing his hands up to shield his eyes from the large lamp in front of him. The light was moved and shut off as he did, and the first one he saw was Steve, forcing a smile and waving to him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." That made Spine pout and look to his side instead, where Rabbit and Peter the Sixth sat staring at him. Peter would have the same fake smile as Steve if he could, but Rabbit knew better.

She'd have to get him on his own somehow.

Spine sighed, closing his eyes again. "Okay, what'd you do to me?" He was quiet, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Just usual check ups. Plus a little more." Steve smiled, tilting his head. "I tried to clean off some of that rust, there's still a little left but you're pretty much squeaky clean."

Spine looked at his hand then, running his fingers over the metal gently.

"I also tried to fix your vocoder, so your stutter shouldn't be as bad. And I filled you up, water and oil. You're good to go!" He smiled and patted Spine's leg.

"I'm not... _Going_ anywhere, if that's what you were going for," Spine muttered, looking up at Steve with dim eyes, and making him lose his smile.

"Spine..." He didn't go on, huffing and rubbing his neck. "...Okay, fine."

Rabbit's eyes widened, staring at Steve now. Was he really going to give up that easily?

"Uh... If you two don't mind, I'd like to talk to the Spine for a few minutes... Rabbit, you can have him when I'm done." She nodded, taking Peter's hand and helping him up, leading him to the hallway.

Spine raised an eyebrow, waiting for Steve to let out whatever spiel he was planning.

Steve took a deep breath, pulling up a chair a few feet in front of Spine and sitting down. Elbows on his knees, hunched over and rubbing his forehead with a little groan.

"Why'd you kick them out? Can you not say this in front of them?"

Steve paused, shaking his head and keeping quiet enough so only Spine could hear, in case Rabbit was still outside. "I just don't want them to see me cry."

Spine froze, eyes widening as he watched him. When Steve didn't move, but his shoulders started to shake, Spine slid down the worktable, scooting forward to sit on the floor in front of him. He reached for Steve's hand, but he just swatted him away, wiping at his eyes.

"I... I'm _sorry,_ but I... I know how you feel, I do. All this time, you talked about the burden of immortality, and how many loved ones you lost, and I never realized how much it _hurts,_ and now..." He whined, covering his mouth and looking down to the robot in front of him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"Steven, look, we can j--"

"Stop calling me that!" He narrowed his eyes, sitting up a little straighter. "The only people who call me that are the government and my mother, and one of... Them..." He gulped, shoulders relaxing.

"Dead. Everyone. Everyone I loved, gone. My _best friends._ Sam, Matt... M-Mi-Michael..." Spine squeezed his hand, trying to stop him from shaking so hard.

"I... P-point is... If you're gonnah suffer, I don't want you to do it alone, okay? I'm here. I can talk. We can cry together, if you want. I have a lot of crying to do that I've been putting off for _years._ "

Spine hesitated before nodding and standing slowly, bending over to wrap his arms around Steve's shoulders and make him jump.

"Thank you, Steve." He muttered before pulling away, Steve immediately perking up and pretending nothing happened, tugging at his dreads nervously.

"Just... Come find me if you need me. Call me, text me, send a freakin' pigeon, I don't care. I don't want you to hurt anymore. You can... Go talk to Rabbit now. I feel like she would've interrupted by now if she was still out in the hallway." He had another forced smile, standing and tugging at Spine's sleeve as he headed out the door.

Spine nodded. "Mhmm, I'll go find her..."


	3. Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize in advance. Sorry.

[Are you still online?]

[Of course! Are you finished with Steve? It's my turn with my faaaavorite brother, right~?"]

[Haha yeah, he's done with me. Where are you?]

[Your room! Like, your BEDroom. Meet me in there, cowboy!]

Spine smiled to himself, secretly loving when Rabbit would treat him like a little brother. It made him feel at home, and so, so very loved. And it made him feel human. He appreciated it, however he wouldn't show it.

He eventually made it up to his room, being pulled in as soon as he stepped foot through the doorway. Rabbit hugged him close to her chest, pulling him in further.

"Don't you go an' be a dummins! As your big sistah' I'm supposed to keep you happy and safe, and by George I'mma do it!" She spoke sternly, finishing her thought with a kiss to The Spine's head.

He chuckled airily, trying to pry her arms from around his neck. "O-okay, okay, I get it..."

"Say you're sorry!" She pouted, only hugging him tighter.

He furrowed his brow, trying to pull away so their faces weren't so close. "For what?!"

"For bein' a dummins, _dummins._ "

Spine rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall limp as he muttered, "I'm sorry for being a dummins."

Rabbit smiled and let him go, making him stumble before standing up straight. "Thank you. Now, I'm gonnah make you _actually_ go to sleep."

Spine's shoulders dropped as he raised a brow, narrowing his eyes at her. "You can't make me."

She grinned, taking his hand and leading him towards his bed. "Yes I can! I remember how. Like when ma used to help you to sleep!" She sat him down, though he kept the frown across his face.

"Rabbit, please... I don't want to--" He cut himself off when Rabbit sat on the bed behind him, taking off his hat and running her fingers through the wig atop his head. It had been fit to his head several years prior, so he could take his hat off without the wig coming off as well and scaring anyone.

The contact was rather calming, and he slowly relaxed his shoulders and slouched a bit. His reactions made Rabbit grin and nuzzle into his back. "Aw, see? You're calmin' down already..."

Spine bit his lip, glancing back to her. "M'not gonnah sleep... And even if I do, it won't last long..."

She sighed, tugging him over to lie him down, which he went along with. He didn't feel like fighting her right now. "Jus' lay down, at least. Like... Pretend yer' asleep, at the very least."

Spine smiled a bit, watching as she threw the blanket over them and cuddled up to him. God, she was cute. If someone were to walk past his room, they'd probably be so confused... He didn't really care, though. He liked the company. He missed being this close to anyone.

She breathed a quiet goodnight, her arms wrapped around his waist, head lying against his chest, listening to his core whirring softly.

He relaxed a bit, just watching her and running his fingers through her hair until he drifted into sleep mode a few hours later. And he didn't wake up until morning.

Rabbit was still limp against him, and he smiled to see her so peaceful. He shook her shoulder, knowing she should be charged enough by now.

"Rabbit, wake up, it's morning."

She didn't respond. Her head fell forward as Spine sat up slightly.

"Rabbit? Wake up."

Nothing.

"...Rabbit...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, this will be finished! I've just been busy and distracted by other fandoms. I haven't abandoned this story yet, just keep checking the spg tag!!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this? Comment if you want more, Idk. I'm actually kinda proud of it. uwu


End file.
